Lucas Turner
Mason Turner |job=Farmer |path=Serial Killer Abductor Robber Criminal Accomplice International Criminal |mo=Abduction Bludgeoning Post-mortem dismemberment |victims=89 killed 2 attempted 4+ victimless robberies |status=Deceased |actor=Paul Rae |appearance="To Hell and Back, part 1" |last="To Hell and Back, part 2" }} Lucas Turner was an international and prolific serial killer, robber, and abductor who was the submissive partner of a two-person killing team with his brother Mason. They both appeared in the two-part finale of Season Four on Criminal Minds. Background Lucas was the autistic, mentally disabled son of a pig farmer in rural Ontario. As a child, Lucas' father would take him and Mason hunting, and together the three built an underground fort in the forest, where Lucas would spend most of his time when he was away from the farm. Lucas had grown up his entire life on the farm and was angered when Mason wanted to sell the family farm following his graduation from medical school in 2002. In a rage, Lucas pushed Mason from the loft of the barn, paralyzing him. Lucas then waited on Mason hand and foot, while his brother laid helpless in his bed. Lucas slept in the same loft since he was a child, decorating it with child-like crayon drawings. His brother often ordered him to steal specific medical supplies from pharmacies, labs, and medical supply stores. The supplies were used to keep Mason alive, and to serve his twisted experiments, which involved stem cell harvesting, made in hopes that he could find a spinal regeneration cure for his paralysis. To Hell and Back Part 1 Lucas is first seen picking up a homeless man on the streets in Detroit. He had been posing as a drug dealer outside a sleazy motel in order to kidnap transients and other poverty stricken people who cash their welfare checks there. Lucas is then seen carrying the young man back to his farm in Canada, where he kills him and extracts a white fluid from the victim's neck. The victim is later slaughtered and fed to the pigs. Lucas is then seen abducting another person, a prostitute named Kelly Shane. After dumping his car in the usual place near the U.S.-Canada border, he throws her into a skiff and takes her across the river into Canada. Meanwhile, the BAU has theorized that the unsub may be using the old Underground Railroad to take his victims across the border. After identifying the unsub's car as belonging to Mason, the team drives to the farm house. Lucas is then seen holding Kelly in front of a window to the house where Kelly sees Mason lying in the bed, surrounded by mirrors. Lucas is presenting her to him to find out if she is suitable. Just as Kelly sees Mason, Lucas sees the team pull up and runs off, carrying Kelly over his shoulder. Part 2 Lucas' then seen running through the woods, carrying Kelly over the shoulder. He then stops at the top of his underground cellar and drops Kelly.While Lucas is searching for the entrance, Kelly sneaks and runs off in an effort to escape but trips and falls, causing Lucas to hear and retrieve her. Lucas enters the cellar as Kelly falls asleep. Kelly wakes up in a cellar built by Lucas, Mason, and their father, to find Lucas writhing in pain (or mental anguish) near her. She looks around and sees that she is in a room decorated with crayon drawings and white Christmas lights. She begs Lucas to take her to the hospital, but Lucas says that she has to stay. He is apparently in pain because he is waiting for a phone call from his brother (unknown to Kelly). She explains that since they are underground, there would be no cell phone reception. Lucas becomes angry, backhands and lunges to hit her, but is surprised and terrified when she screams, "Mommy, please!", causing Lucas to stop. He calms down and tells Kelly his name after she introduces herself. She asks if she can have some food. Lucas goes out for a moment, leaving Kelly behind. She has convinced him not to tie her up, saying they are friends. Kelly tries to escape but the cellar door is blocked. She does, however, find his cellphone. After a minute, Lucas returns with some berries, smiling. After a short conversation, Lucas denies that he pushed his brother from the loft and "hurt" him. Kelly then convinces him to let her go to the bathroom outside, where he can't see. She kisses him on the cheek and goes off into the bushes. She tries the phone, but finds that it is restricted to call only one number: Mason. She calls the number. Garcia, who had been tracking the cell phone on Mason's laptop nearby, answersHotch had requested that Garcia come to Canada in person to hack into Mason's computer. Garcia tells her that help is on the way and the GPS locator triangulates the signal. The team is dispatched to find her. Meanwhile, Lucas hears her talking and rushes to retrieve Kelly, dragging her back to the cellar. Lucas angrily drags Kelly back into the cellar until Kelly shouts Let Me go you freak! Within a few minutes, Reid manages to locate the cellar by way of triangulating a series of strange carvings on the nearby trees. Hotch opens the cellar door and rushes to put himself between Kelly and Lucas. Lucas falls to the floor crying, and admits that he pushed Mason off the loft, consumed with guilt. Hotch takes Kelly away as armed agents rush in. Lucas stands and charges them. The RCMP team opens fire, fatally riddling him with bullets, as Morgan yells at them to stop. Meanwhile, William Hightower, the brother of a previous victim, grabs an abandoned shotgun, enters Mason's home, and shoots him in revenge for his sister. Profile The unsub was originally profiled as an intelligent and organized sexual sadist who achieves sexual gratification out of torturing others, regardless of gender, race, or age (hence why the victims had little in common besides being poor), and has managed to abduct his victims without any witnesses. Medical equipment, such as sterilizing agents and anesthesia, being stolen around the same as the abductions indicated the unsub could be performing experiments and surgeries on his captives, and was keeping them alive for as long as possible in order to prolong their suffering. The choice of items he has stolen are extremely specific, so he may have a medical background and might be working in a hospital, medical school, or community health organization. The unsub's coworkers would undoubtedly notice his odd behavior, such as enthusiastically volunteering to perform painful procedures, during which he would spend extra time on such as probing a broken hand or a distend abdomen. At the end of the day, while his coworkers would be emotionally drained from the process of dealing with the sick and dying, the unsub would appear unfazed, suggesting things like going out for drinks and talking about the day. After looking through the unsub's room, it is believed that he most likely suffers from autism or moderate mental retardation, as evidenced by the child-like crayon drawings scattered throughout the barn. Disembodied eyes being present in all of the drawings indicates that the unsub is being watched over by someone, and if caught, he will be scared and confused, and may lash out. Merely doing what his brother told him out of guilt over what he had done to him, the unsub probably does not fully understand the acts he has committed, as his brother had manipulated him into viewing his victims as mere objects by forbidding him from speaking to or having any extended interaction with them, and told him that people always lied to him. Modus Operandi Shortly after welfare checks were issued in Detroit, Lucas would park outside a seedy motel in the Cass Corridor, where prostitutes, vagrants, etc. would cash the checks. Lucas would lure the victims into the car by pretending to be a drug dealer or prospective john. Once the victims were in his grasp, he would hold them at gunpoint with an M1911 to control them, shove their hands behind their backs, cover their mouths with duct tape, and forcibly take them across the border via a small raft, leaving his car nearby. Once he arrived at the farm, Lucas would show the victims to Mason through a window, and draw a red "X" with a marker on their necks. After Mason showed his approval, Lucas would then bash a hammer on the "X" repeatedly until they were dead. Afterwards, he would sterilize their bodies and take pictures of their faces with a Polaroid camera. He would then extract viable material from the bodies with a syringe, which he would use (along with medical equipment he stole on the same days as when he abducted some of his victims) in Mason's experiments. He would dismember the bodies using a buzz saw and feed the pieces to the pigs. He would then place his victims' shoes in a large bin near the pig pen. Real-Life Comparisons Lucas Turner in particular seems to have been based on Ed Gein - Both were mentally-challenged killers who lived on a farm with a brother and abusive parental figure (who they were dependent on), primarily targeted women (though Lucas also targeted men) and dismembered them, and their older and mentally sound brothers both suffered an accident when they tried to leave the farm years before their killings began (interestingly enough likely at their hands: Lucas paralyzed Mason by pushing him off the loft of their father's farm, while Gein's brother Henry died from head-trauma after a fire at their farm). The case of the Turner Brothers was apparently inspired by Robert Pickton - Both Lucas and Pickton were prolific (possibly in Pickton's case) serial killers and (presumably in Pickton's case) abductors active in Canada who worked as pig farmers, targeted the 'unwanted'/high-risk victims like drug addicts and prostitutes (Pickton only killed prostitutes) in poor neighborhoods, fed them to pigs after killing them, and both went undiscovered for years due to poor Canadian investigations at the time of their crimes. Both also interestingly enough had brothers. Known Victims *Unspecified date in 2002: Mason Turner *Unspecified year-2009: **Presumably committed numerous victimless robberies **78 unnamed victims *2009: **April 2: Lee Hightower **April 8: ***A victimless robbery at HD&L Medcial Supplies ***Alana **April 16: Jared **April 18: Colby Van Kirk **April 23: ***A victimless robbery at Penday General Hospital ***Claire Osenbaugh **April 26: Faith **April 29: ***A victimless robbery at Detroit Community Blood Center ***Ivy **May 3: Sheldon Abernathy **May 5: Louis **May 9: ***A victimless robbery ***Celeste Evercroft **May 16: Charles Porter **May 19: Kelly Shane Notes *Lucas seems to have been partially inspired by Charles Holcombe ("Legacy") - Both were prolific serial killers with dozens of victims, targeted the 'unwanted' and 'useless' of society (high-risk victims like prostitutes, vagrants, and drug addicts), dismembered them, kept their shoes, and had a partner, and both attempted to kill a prostitute before being shot and killed by the police. Appearances *Season Four **"To Hell and Back, part 1" **"To Hell and Back, part 2" *Season Five **"Nameless, Faceless" References Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Season Four Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Prolific Killers Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:International Criminals Category:Remorseful Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Captors Category:Robbers